Because I Love You
by When the Sun Rises
Summary: Follow May and Drew to the distant future, starting from their first contest in LaRousse City. Time had definitely changed them, as well as their relationship. Question was, what was changing, and how much more will change? A Contestshipping fic
1. Something New

Hello, everyone! This is my first contestshipping fic in this site. I posted this story on another website under the same name, but decided it would be more favorable to post it here instead. The story was rewritten and revised for your satisfaction.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

The sun shone quite brightly in LaRousse City that day, and Drew stared out of his balcony, trying to figure out why. He hadn't visited his hometown in a while. Maybe the city was gleaming at his return.

Drew leaned against the railing and gave Roserade, who was sitting on the railing beside him, a smile. Roserade had been his partner since the beginning. Back from when they trained for their first contest, to when they won their first, and _not_ last, ribbon cup, they were together. Always together. In fact, they just won their second ribbon cup last year. It was sitting beside the first one in his room, glimmering in the daylight.

Drew had officially been coordinating for nine years, and he wasn't stopping anytime soon. Coordinating wasn't just a hobby, it was lifestyle. Drew and his pokémon worked hard to get where they were, and their efforts were rewarded with a wall full of ribbons and two ribbon cups on a shelf. Did that satiate them? Of course not. They were back in Hoenn, and one of the first contests of the season happened to be in Drew's hometown. It was a start of another journey, and Drew didn't have to travel to begin.

Drew flinched when something flashed him from below. When he searched for the source, he smirked when he found it. Roserade followed his eyes and smiled. Drew nodded to her in agreement before they headed out the room.

* * *

"Alright, Glaceon, let's try it again!"

Glaceon roared before positioning herself.

"Use Blizzard one more time!" May commanded.

A storm of snow and wind blasted from Glaceon's jaws as Glaceon leapt into the air. Ice crystals surrounded the pokémon, reflecting sparks of sunlight that twinkled on the ice.

"Now spin around!" May added.

Glaceon obeyed, and a tornado of snow started fabricating around her. It was a beautiful sight, like an icy rocket ascending to the sky.

But Glaceon started to get dizzy. The tornado started wavering, and then disappeared all-together. May gasped as the fresh-snow pokémon fell from grace. Glaceon plummeted into the ground, creating a cloud of dust around her.

"Glaceon!"

May immediately ran towards her pokémon and held her in her arms. "Glaceon, are you okay?"

Glaceon responded with a gruff noise, assuring her she was. May sighed and gave her a small smile. "Why don't we take a break?" she suggested.

Glaceon grunted in agreement, and her trainer lifted her until they were back on their feet.

"Not bad."

May and Glaceon turned around.

"But if you want to win the contest," Drew continued, Roserade following behind, "you gotta do a better than that."

May's eyes widened. Drew was taller, his green hair was longer, and his face was more structured. His purple jacket was replaced with a brown leather one. He still had a black shirt, but his pants were replaced with a darker green pair of jeans. His shoes were still black, but larger to accommodate his size. There was a short break after the last festival, which Drew won, but May still felt like it had been too long since she saw him. She didn't realize she was staring until Drew smirked.

May snorted. "Nice to see you too."

Drew took that moment to look at her closely. Her short brown hair grew to sway freely at her waist, and her bandanna was replaced with a pink headband with a bow on the side. Her usual biker outfit was replaced by a dress that was white on top and pink on the bottom. White socks stuck out from her pink sneakers, and a brown bag slung over her shoulder and rested on her hip. Drew hid a blush. Wasn't May a tomboy a decade ago? When did she become so…feminine?

Drew coughed. "I see you're using Glaceon for the appeal," he noted. "Who are you gonna use for the battle portion?"

"That's a secret, Mr. Nosy," May pointed and winked. "Scared I might beat you?"

Drew scoffed. "As if," he flipped his hair. "My pokémon and I trained non-stop since we got here. We're just resting before we get back to work."

Roserade and Glaceon stood in the sidelines, watching in amusement as their trainers made their usual exchange.

"We'll settle this in the contest!" May challenged. "And believe me, Drew, I'm gonna win!"

"May?"

May paused.

"Is that you?"

The four of them turned to see a woman walking towards them. She had long black hair and bright blue eyes. She wore a white summer dress that flowed to her knees, and white wedged sandals that crunched the grass.

"I thought I recognized you. How have you been?" she asked. But then she turned to Drew.

"Well hello there," she extended a hand. "My name is Natasha."

"Drew," Drew shook her hand.

"I still can't believe you're polite to everyone but me," May huffed. She turned back to Natasha. "Hi, Natasha! I'm doing well, thanks for asking. How about you?"

"Wait a minute," Natasha put a finger on her lip. "Are you Drew, the famous coordinator from LaRousse itself?"

Drew sweat-dropped as stars formed in Natasha's eyes.

"Yes..."

"Oh, I'm such a big fan!" Natasha cheered. "Oh May, why didn't you tell me you were dating a celebrity?"

"Huh?" May and Drew asked simultaneously.

"No, no, no, you've got it all wrong, Natasha!" May waved her hands. "Drew and I are just friends!"

"Hmph, yeah," Drew flipped his hair. "I would never go out with a girl like May. I have more class than that."

May gasped. "Hey!" she protested. "Who do you think you are? You're not dating-material either, Mr. Stuck-Up!"

"Nice comeback," Drew retorted. "Spoken like a real class-act."

May growled. "Why you…"

"Oh there you are, Natasha."

The group turned around to see a man walking to their direction. He had spiky blue hair and wore a black jacket, white shirt, dark blue jeans, and black sneakers. His eyes glinted at the sight of May.

"These must be your friends," he extended a hand to May. "My name is Dean."

"Ohh," May blushed and met him halfway. "Nice to meet you, Dean. I'm M-May."

Drew scowled.

"You must be Drew," Dean guessed, extending a hand to him. "I've heard a lot about you. It's an honor to meet a good trainer from LaRousse City."

"I'm more than good," Drew corrected, ignoring his hand. "I'm better."

Dean blinked and awkwardly took his hand back.

"I have to apologize for Drew," May sweat-dropped. "You're not the only person he looks down on. I know first-hand what it's like to be his victim."

She stuck her tongue out at Drew, and he snorted in return.

"It's fine," Dean chuckled. "So you're a coordinator too, May?"

"Yup!" May held up a piece sign. "Eight years in a row!"

"That's great," Dean grinned. "Say, have you ever been around LaRousse before?"

May tapped her chin in thought.

"I've been to LaRousse before," she said, "but I've never been around it."

"Why don't I give you a tour then?" Dean suggested, eliciting different responses from the group. "I can show you all of LaRousse's beautiful landmarks. We can have the tour tonight, when the whole city is illuminated with lights."

May gasped. Drew stared at her, waiting for her answer. She can't say yes to this guy, Drew told himself. He's nothing but a no-good son o-

"Of course!" May squeaked. "I would love that!"

Drew paled.

"Great!" Dean beamed. He pointed to the fountain at the center of the park. "Let's meet at that fountain at sunset," he said. "I know a great place we could have dinner before we tour the city."

May bit her lip to prevent herself from squealing. "Okay…"

Dean turned to Natasha.

"I'm gonna go back to train," he told her. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Natasha blinked. "Okay..."

Dean turned back to May and Drew, but kept his eyes on May.

"I'll you guys later," he nodded to them. He gave May a little wink before walking away. May's cheeks immediately turned red.

As did Drew's.

"Who _was_ that guy?" Drew snapped.

"That's Dean Winter," Natasha turned back to them. "He used to battle gyms, but recently changed to contests. He's competing in this week's Pokémon contest. It'll be his first one."

May gasped. "He's competing?"

Drew smirked.

"Yeah," Natasha nodded. "His pokémon are really strong. If he makes it through the appeals, he could wipe everyone in the battles."

Drew scoffed, rather loudly. The ladies gave him a weird look.

"We'll see about that," he spun around. "C'mon, Roserade."

"Ros," Roserade beamed and followed him.

May blinked as Drew practically stomped away. "What was that about?" she asked. "I know Drew is arrogant, but he was never this cocky before."

Natasha gave her a knowing look, which confused May even more.

"I'll go talk to him," Natasha sighed. She started walking to Drew's direction, but stopped. "Why don't you go to town and get ready for your date?"

"Oh!" May jumped. "But it's not...okay."

When Natasha disappeared, May spun to Glaceon.

"I can't believe it!" she squealed. "It's true! I _am_ going on my first date! Oh, what am I going to do? What am I going to _wear_?"

She squealed.

"I have to tell Mom about this!"

May immediately ran to the Pokémon Center, leaving Glaceon behind. Glaceon gave her trainer an amused look and followed.

* * *

"So this is how you train?"

Drew grunted as Natasha sat beside him. He was sitting on a bench, far from their meeting place.

"It looks more like sulking to me," Natasha commented. "Then again, you're a really good coordinator. Who am I to tell you how to train your pokémon?"

"What do you want?" Drew demanded.

Natasha waved him off. "Does this have to do with Dean asking May out?" she guessed. "I felt your mood practically _plummet_ when you saw him checking her out."

Drew snorted. "I don't care about that," he stated. "May can go out with whoever she wants."

"You don't seem too happy about it," Natasha pointed out. "Friends are usually happy when their friend gets asked out on a date."

"May is _not_ my friend."

"Oh really?" Natasha tilted her head. "Then what is she?"

Drew stood up.

"I'm leaving," he turned to leave.

"There's a way to get her back, you know."

Drew stopped.

"What do you mean?"

"What's there to clarify?"

Drew narrowed his eyes and turned back. "I thought May and the other guy were your friends."

"They are," Natasha nodded, "doesn't mean I approve what's happening between them."

"You're a hypocrite," Drew crossed his arms. "You claim to be their friend, but you're not happy for them either."

Natasha frowned and crossed her arms as well.

"Okay," she stood up. "Let me level with you."

She took a deep breath.

"Dean and I...used to date."

Drew raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"Yeah," Natasha sighed. "But he was a gym battler while I was a coordinator. He and I always fought when we traveled because the gyms and contest arenas were far from each other. We eventually broke up so we could pursue our goals, but agreed to stay friends."

"How's that working out for you?" Drew smirked.

"Don't patronize me," Natasha snapped. "At least I dated him. You've probably been in the friend-zone with May since you met her."

Drew scowled. "She _isn't_ my friend."

"Because you want something more," Natasha remarked.

Drew opened his mouth.

"Don't bother denying it. I've seen the way you look at her," Natasha added. "Lie to me all you want, but don't lie to yourself."

Drew glared at her, but gradually relaxed and sighed.

"So what do you suggest?" he asked. "What's this big plan of yours?"

"Same thing they're doing," she jerked her head. "Go on a date."

Drew paled. "No."

"I'm not doing this because I'm interested in you," Natasha rolled her eyes. "This is to make Dean and May jealous. Don't you think it's a little unfair for them to have fun while we sulk?"

Drew looked down. "I'm not sure about this."

"Would you rather sulk on this bench while they make out?" Natasha asked. "Who knows? Maybe they'll get married and stay here in LaRousse. You can babysit their kids."

Drew growled. "Fine!" he said. "How are we doing this?"

Natasha smirked.

* * *

"Oh, Mom! You'll never guess what happened to me today!"

 _"You sound excited,"_ Caroline smiled through the computer screen. _"What's the news?"_

"I got asked out by a _really_ hot guy!" May squealed. "We're supposed to meet by a fountain here at sunset. Isn't that romantic?"

 _"Yes, very dreamy,"_ Caroline nodded. _"What's his name?"_

"Dean Winter," May answered. "A friend of mine said he's a strong trainer that used to battle gyms. He switched to contests, but I forgot to ask why."

 _"Intriguing,"_ Caroline commented. _"If he's as strong as you say he is, you might face him in the contest."_

"Yeah," May frowned, "but...that's okay! Whoever wins the contest wins!" she told her. "It doesn't have to get personal..."

Caroline smiled. _"Well I'm glad you see it that way,"_ she said. _"To be honest, May, I was hoping you were talking about Drew."_

May inched back. "D-Drew?" she blushed. "W-wha… _Mom_! I told you there's nothing between us! Drew and I are just FRIENDS!"

 _"If you say so,"_ Caroline giggled. _"You're 18-years old now. You'll figure out your feelings eventually."_

May's cheeks turned redder.

"I d-don't know what you're talking about," she turned away. "I gotta go prepare for my date. With Dean. Not Drew. DEAN. I'll see you later."

 _"Bye, honey!"_

May grumbled and shut off the screen. She placed a hand on her forehead and tried to calm her flushing face. Glaceon grunted beside her, catching her attention. May smiled and petted it.

"Let's go shopping, Glaceon," May stood up. "We'll work on your appeal tomorrow. We may need to work on some stuff, but I know we can do it before the contest."

Glaceon let out a pleased grunt and followed her out the building.

* * *

May bit her glossy lips as she trudged towards the fountain. It was 6 PM, and the skies were pink and orange. Many children and pokémon went home, but adults walked around either alone or with a partner.

May gulped. Dean was standing by the ornate fountain, looking for her. He wore a white polo shirt folded at the elbows, a dark blue vest, and black slacks. When he saw her coming, he flashed her a smile. May tripped over a patch of grass.

"You look beautiful," Dean complimented.

May herself was wearing a short red dress with matching red wedges. Her hair was braided into two separate braids, and her pink headband was replaced with a simple red one. She clutched her, also, red handbag when Dean tilted his head.

"T-thanks," May muttered shyly, her cheeks turning as red as her outfit. "Y-you look really good too."

May stiffened when Dean laughed out.

"No need to be shy, May," she heard him assure. She almost collapsed when he took her hand.

"Let's have dinner," Dean told her. "I know a wonderful restaurant where the food is great and the ambiance is classy."

May only nodded as Dean took her away. Unbeknownst to them, another couple watched their exchange.

"If I know Dean like I know I do, he's probably taking her to The Midnight Rose," Natasha told the man beside her. The man cringed at the name of the restaurant. "It's a really fancy place," Natasha continued. "He took me there on our first date..."

Drew marched to the couple's direction.

"We'll eat there."

"What? Really?" Natasha ran to follow him. "It isn't a cheap place!"

"That's not stopping them," Drew growled, watching Dean tell May something that made her giggle.

* * *

The Midnight Rose was a large restaurant beside LaRousse's grand lake. If seated at the balcony, customers could eat alongside the pokémon that swam at the lake. The walls were painted with pictures of roses and angels. The ceiling was painted with its own starry sky, giving the room an everlasting night sky.

When the couples entered the restaurant, they were greeted by a soft musical piece played by the restaurant's string quartet. The Midnight Rose was packed with people, but neither couple waited to be seated. Dean and May had the pleasure to be seated next to the lake, while Drew and Natasha stayed inside the restaurant.

"What would you like to drink?" a waiter asked Natasha and Drew.

Natasha was about to ask Drew what he wanted, but after catching him stare at May, she shook her head.

"Water for the both of us please."

The waiter nodded and walked away. When Dean and May's waiter his view of May, Drew turned back to the table.

"Where's the waiter?"

"I told him to get us water," Natasha told him. "Look Drew," She sighed. "If you want to make May jealous, you can't ogle her like a love-sick puppy. You have to make her want _you_ , not the other way around."

"I wasn't _ogling_ her." Drew growled.

"Oh really?" Natasha asked. "What's the waiter's name?"

Drew glared at her and tried to remember the waiter's name. When Natasha gave him a knowing look, Drew huffed. "Does anyone really remember the waiter's name?"

"What accent did he have?" Natasha asked.

"French."

"No," Natasha shook her head. "It was British. What color was hi—"

"Can we just order?" Drew snatched the menu. Natasha rolled her eyes and took a menu too.

It was going to be a _long_ night.

* * *

"Wow, you're from Petalburg City?" Dean asked. "That's pretty far from here."

"Yeah," May swallowed another forkful of alfredo. She was still nervous, but the pasta was too delicious for her to remember. "But I like traveling, so I don't mind. Don't _you_ travel when you battle gyms?"

"Yeah, but traveling to them wasn't always a walk in the park," Dean told her. "The only thing that made the travel worthwhile were the gym battles."

"Sem, butt wid kwontess," May said with a mouthful of pasta. Dean laughed out, making May's face turn red.

"Maht?"

"You're so cute," Dean chuckled.

May huffed and swallowed her pasta.

"Anyway," she muttered, "if you loved battling gyms so much, why did you switch to contests?"

Dean took his glass and drank from it. When he swallowed the water, he looked up.

"I guess...I just wanted a change," he said. "Battling gyms is fun and all-very rewarding too, but I feel like...I could do more. You know?"

May blinked, urging him to elaborate.

"My whole life has revolved around gym battles for the longest time," Dean continued. "I've been doing it since I was ten, and I'm twenty now! I don't know exactly when my life will end, but I want to know more about the world before I leave it."

May swallowed. Her pasta suddenly lost flavor.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Dean clicked his tongue. "I dampened the mood, didn't I?"

"No, no, it's fine," May assured him. But her tone was low, uncertain.

"Let's just change the subject," Dean suggested. "So how long have you been a coordinator again? Eight years?"

"Yeah," May nodded. "I..."

She paused. Then look down. She was like that for a while, but Dean patiently waited.

May sighed.

"I think..." she said, "I think I agree with you."

"With what?"

"With...this," May gestured to the space in front of her. "I love being in contests and all, but sometimes, I don't know why I do it! I'm proud to win ribbons, and of my pokémon for helping me get them. I also love meeting other coordinators along the way, making friends and exchanging coordinating tips. But..."

May frowned. "Sometimes I feel like coordinating is all I know," she admitted. "What happens if I stop coordinating? I don't know how to do anything else. Yes, I get paid when I win battles, but the battles can't pay for everything. My parents are the ones that _really_ pay for everything, just so I can keep performing."

May gasped. Her parents, she realized, spend so much money to keep her in contests. What if they couldn't spend money on themselves because they spend them all on her? And with Max traveling his own journey, battling gyms...

Dean frowned. He could see the anguish on May's face, but didn't know what to say. If he didn't know the answers to his own questions, how could he answer hers?

"What am I going to do?" May asked out loud. She stared off into space, seeing past her pasta.

"How long have you felt like this?"

May looked up. "Huh?"

"How long have you felt like this?" Dean repeated. "Lost...confused...scared."

May looked back down. When the answer came to her head, she felt worse.

"Too long."

"So why are you still doing it?" Dean asked. "If being a coordinator bothers you so much, why do you still do it?"

May widened her eyes. She never asked herself that before.

"I...I guess," May really thought. "Well, it's fun," she admitted. "And I've been in it for so long, I never thought about leaving. What would I do without it? Without contests, without my friends, without-"

May stopped. Images of a green-haired man appeared in her mind, flashing her a cocky grin. May trembled, fear coming into her head.

 _No._

Dean quickly noticed this and jumped.

"Hey. Hey!"

May flinched and looked up.

"Let's change the subject now. For real," Dean suggested, almost pleading. "I'm gonna be in my first contest in a few days. Any tips for a beginning coordinator?"

He flashed her a smile. May noticed this and smiled back.

He was trying to cheer her up.

"But of course!" she said, her mood lightening. "You learn from experience, and boy did I get a lot of that..."

* * *

Drew and Natasha turned from their meals to see May and Dean laughing. The couple seemed to be sharing stories, enjoying each other's company.

"Do you think they know we're here?" Natasha asked.

But Drew didn't hear her question. Instead, he watched Dean take something out from his pocket. It was rounded, bright red, and attached to a green stem.

"Wow. A rose in a restaurant called The Midnight Rose?" Natasha shook her head. "Redundant and a little cliché, don't you think?"

Drew seethed and raised a hand to a passing waiter.

"Check," he commanded. The waiter gave him an offended look, but left to get the bill.

"Drew!" Natasha protested. "That was rude!"

"We're leaving," Drew stood up. When the waiter returned, Drew snatched the check, took out the money, and slammed them on the table. Natasha opened her mouth to protest, but Drew was already gone. She groaned and followed him.

* * *

"I had a great time, Dean."

May and Dean grinned as they walked out of the restaurant.

"Well tonight's not over yet," Dean pointed out. "I still need to give you a tour."

May giggled. "Yeah," she nodded. "I'd like tha—"

The two of them turned to see Drew and Natasha under a street lamp. They were making out, roughly and shamelessly, for everyone to see.

.

.

.

What's this? What's Drew doing, kissing Natasha like that? And how are May and Dean going to react?

Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	2. Kisses and Pain

Hello, everyone! I'm back with another chapter!

The only reason I posted this so quickly was because it was already published in the other website with the first chapter (before they got deleted, of course). I just fixed some stuff so it would be a better read. I hope you enjoy it!

.

.

.

May couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Is that Natasha and Drew?" Dean narrowed his eyes. "I didn't know they were here, making out no less."

But May didn't hear a word he said. She clutched her chest, caught off-guard by a pain that choked her.

"I-I'm sorry," May turned away. "I-I gotta go."

"What?" Dean blinked. "Hey, May!"

He reached out for her, but she ran out of sight.

* * *

After seeing May run, Drew shoved Natasha off.

"Wha?" Natasha stood agape. Drew gave no response and walked away. "Wait, where are you going?"

Drew still didn't respond. Natasha watched dumbfoundedly as he disappeared to the shadows. She huffed in irritation, and then turned to Dean, who was approaching her.

"What was that about?" he demanded. "And why didn't you tell me you were going out with Drew?"

Natasha flicked her hair, her black locks momentarily suspended in air.

"It doesn't concern you," she said.

Dean frowned, but before he could say anything, Natasha started walking away. "Where are you going now?" he asked.

"Home."

Dean eyed her suspiciously as she disappeared from sight. Something's going on, he thought. But he only sighed and turned to the Pokémon Center.

He'll find out what was happening later, he decided. He had something else to deal with first.

* * *

Drew clenched a fist before punching a light post.

What was he thinking? He growled. Did he really just kiss Natasha? How could he be so _stupid_?

But then he remembered the blush on May's face when Dean gave her a rose. He remembered the way she took the flower and inhaled its sweet aroma.

Drew felt his blood boil. Never before had he felt such _rage_.

When Drew stormed out of the restaurant, he felt like he lost a battle. What made it worse was that he didn't fight back. He was beaten mercilessly to a _pulp_ , and he accepted it without a fight. So when May and that stupid man walked out of the restaurant, happy and disgusting, he pulled Natasha in. There was no passion, no sparks, but he didn't need them to be there. He just needed May to see them, see that he was capable of being with another woman as she was with another man.

Drew stopped, frozen on the sidewalk. He remembered the way May ran when she saw them. He couldn't see her face, but he knew she was upset. He had hurt her, he realized. He hurt May.

He shook his head. But wasn't that the point? _She_ hurt him first. _She_ started it. Not only did she go out with Dean, she rubbed it in his _face_.

But did May really do such a thing? Was she even _capable_ of doing such a thing? If there was anything Drew knew about May, it was that May was so sweet and trusting, it was sickening. That was how she attracted jealous enemies like Harley and Jessie. She was too naive for her own good!

Maybe that was why she agreed to go out with Dean. She probably thought he was a _nice guy_. Well he wasn't! There was no _way_ he could be! May may be pretty (and sweet, and cute, an-), but there was no way _any_ guy would approach her unless they wanted to hurt her. The only guy May could trust was him, Drew, because _he_ would never hurt her.

...Until tonight.

Drew groaned. He kissed Natashe because he _wanted_ May to be in pain. And for what? To even the pain she didn't intentionally give him?

It couldn't end like this, Drew told himself. He _had_ to apologize.

Drew turned around and headed for the Pokémon Center.

* * *

Dean knocked on a wooden door.

"May?" He knocked again. "May, it's me, Dean. You in there?"

She was definitely in there, Dean told himself. He could hear her sniffling.

He knocked again and waited. When seconds turned to minutes, Dean sighed in defeat. He was about to walk away when the door finally opened. May was slouching under the doorway, her eyes red and puffy. Her hair was tangled, and her face was streaked with mascara.

"May," Dean gaped, "what happened to you?"

May shook her head. She was about to close the door, but Dean held it open.

"I-I'm sorry for running a-away like that," May told him. "I don't know w-what came o-over me."

Dean's eyes softened. "Don't worry about it," he took her hands. "Let's find out together."

Dean gave her a smile and pulled her into the room. May hesitated at first, but eventually let him guide her.

"So what's bothering you?" Dean asked as they sat on the bed.

May sniffed. "I don't know."

Dean eyed her closely. It made May cringe, but he kept his gaze.

"Things were going well between us," he told her, "until we saw Drew and Natasha kissing."

May flinched.

"May," he continued, "do you have feelings for Drew?"

"N-no!" May answered.

But her eyes were closed, and her chin was tucked defensively. Dean frowned, becoming a little sad.

"Yes, you do."

May was about to retort, but he held up a hand to stop her.

"I should've known when I met you guys," Dean shook his head."I had a hunch when Drew couldn't stop glaring at me. I thought it was a rivalry thing, but now that I think it was something more."

May widened her eyes. "What are you talking about?"

Dean forced a smile. "Drew has feelings for you," he stated, "and you have feelings for him too."

"No!"

May stood up. "No, he doesn't! No, I don't! _No!_ "

"When Drew saw you run away," Dean continued, "he shoved Natasha off and left."

May gasped.

"It was as if they only kissed to make you jealous," Dean told her. "Once Drew saw that you were, he left."

"I wasn't jealous!" she defended. But Dean didn't look like he believed her, and it made her angrier. "And why would Drew make me jealous?"

"Because _you_ were making him jealous with _me_ ," Dean answered, almost sadly.

May frowned. "I wasn't trying to make him jealous," she stated.

Dean forced another smile.

"I know."

He was about to stand up, but two hands kept him in place.

"Wait."

Dean looked up. "Yeah?"

"How do I know he really has feelings for me?" May asked. "You say he does, but you don't know that for sure!"

Dean chuckled. "You're right," he admitted. "I don't. But there's a way to know for sure."

"There is?" May widened her eyes. "What is it?"

"Ask him yourself."

May gasped and stepped back. Dean almost laughed at her reaction.

"No!" May shook her head, her cheeks flashing red. "You can't just _ask_ someone if they like you! That's just...just..."

"Hard?" Dean guessed.

"Yeah!" May nodded. "That and..."

She bit her lip.

"What if...what if he lies to me?"

"Well that's the risk you have to take," Dean told her. "You have to get things straight with him or you'll never move on. Do you want to be confused for the rest of your life and have your dates comfort you about another guy?"

May froze, realizing the situation they were in.

"I'm sorry..."

Dean chuckled half-heartedly."Don't worry about it," he said. "Just do me a favor and get things straight with him. If you two end up going out, great. If you don't, well," he winked, "I'd like a second date, if that's okay with you. And hopefully with a lot less drama."

May immediately blushed and turned away.

"S-sure."

"Great!" Dean stood up. "Well I have to go home now. Natasha's probably telling stories about me as we speak."

"Why would she do that?" May asked as she walked him to the door.

"That's what little sisters do," Dean rolled his eyes. "It's their job to tell crazy stories, and Natasha's the best at it."

"Well it's a good thing I have a little brother," May sweat-dropped. "Though I'm not sure that's better than having a little sister..."

"It probably isn't," Dean chuckled. May expected him to leave when he opened the door, but he stayed. He was looking at her expectantly too.

"What?" she asked.

"Well it _is_ the end of our date," Dean smirked. "I may not have your heart, but can I get a goodnight kiss?"

May's cheeks immediately turned red.

"Umm..."

Dean laughed out loud and gave her a one-armed hug. "Oh well," he shrugged. "I tried."

He was about to walk away, but a hand stopped him.

"Wait."

When Dean turned around, May's cheeks were even redder.

"Lean i-in," she commanded.

Dean resisted the urge to laugh. She was so cute, he thought. If Drew didn't make a move on her, he will.

May gasped when Dean lifted her chin. When his face neared hers, she squeezed her eyes shut.

* * *

After the lobbyist told him a room number, Drew pressed the elevator button and waited. Many things ran through his mind, even when he was walking towards a certain room. He thought about calling first, but decided against it. After what happened tonight, he didn't think May would answer his calls.

Drew still felt guilty for what he had done. May, after all, was kind, happy-go-lucky, and completely oblivious. She didn't know what she was getting into, even when Dean gave her a rose. If she didn't know why _he_ gave her roses, why would she have a clue if _Dean_ did it?

 _Because **he** asked her out,_ his head told him.

Drew shook his head. He didn't need to ask May out, he told himself. He had known May for almost eight years! Dean could flirt with her all he wants, but May would never-

Drew stopped walking. He was close to May's room, but didn't walk further. Dean was kissing the very woman he came to visit.

And the worst part was, she was kissing him back.

Something fell to the ground and landed with a soft poof. There were no words to describe what Drew was feeling. He only stood still, eyes wide, as his nightmare become a reality. His heart, which he thought was suffering before, was shattered.

Drew stepped back. His fists shook violently, and it took all the strength he had to restrain himself.

Drew made a sharp turn and ran. His sprints echoed through the hallway, causing May and Dean to break apart.

"What was that?" Dean asked.

May turned to the direction of the sound, but found nothing in sight. "It's probably just the other guests."

But then they saw something in the middle of the hallway, something they didn't expect.

May gasped.

"Is that," Dean squinted his eyes, "a rose?"

* * *

"Hello everyone! And welcome to LaRousse City's own Pokémon contest!"

May struggled to focus on what Marian, the contest MC, was saying. It was the day of the contest. Even though she and Glaceon had cleaned their routine, May continued to feel anxious. She knew she had to stop so her pokémon wouldn't feel anxious too, but she couldn't help it. She didn't see Drew since her date with Dean, and she spent those days worrying if he saw her kissing him.

But did it matter? May asked herself. Drew _did_ kiss Natasha. But if Dean was right about Drew only kissing Natasha to make her jealous...

"Well if it isn't, May."

May turned to see Natasha walking her direction. Natasha's expression was friendly, but her eyes communicated something different.

"Oh hey, Natasha," May greeted, not noticing the glint in her eyes.

"Dean told me you weren't feeling well," Natasha tilted her head. "You okay?"

May frowned for a second, but quickly covered it with a smile. "Y-yeah! Why do you ask?"

"You sure?" Natasha insisted. "I thought you'd still be upset after you saw Drew and I kissing."

May immediately cringed. "W-why would I be upset?"

Natasha shrugged. "No reason. Oh hey, Drew!"

Drew looked like he wanted to pass them, so he was irritated when Natasha called out to him.

"Well isn't this nice?" Natasha grinned and pulled Drew to them. "How are you, babe? I haven't seen you since our date."

May cringed. Drew glared at Natasha.

"Don't call me that."

"What?" Natasha tilted her head. "Call you what, babe?"

Drew opened his mouth, but a name was called from the stage door.

"Natasha Winter?" a man called out.

"That's me!" Natasha responded. May didn't seem fazed, but Drew's reaction was different.

"You're the first one up," the man said.

"Alright, I'll be there!" Natasha waved him off. She turned back to Drew and May.

"Well!" she piped. "I'm up! See you guys later!"

Natasha quickly headed for the door before Drew demanded answers. It wasn't until Natasha disappeared completely did May and Drew feel the suffocating tension between them. May turned one way while Drew turned to another. Dean was entering the coordinator's lobby when May spoke up.

"Drew," May called out. She bit her lip, not knowing what to say.

Drew scoffed. "Don't bother," he said. "I don't want to know anything about you and your date."

May flinched. Drew always had a condescending tone, but today he sounded...bitter.

"Did I do something wrong?" May asked.

Drew finally turned to her. May jumped back when she saw how angry he was.

"Did you do something wrong?" Drew asked. "Did _you_ do something wrong? What _didn't_ you do wrong!"

A few coordinators turned to them.

"Drew, wha-"

"Just shut up, May!" Drew spun around, irritated by the attention they were getting. "I don't need this," he turned his head. "Especially from a whore like you!"

May gasped, tears welling up in her eyes. Drew clenched his fists and walked away. The other coordinators quickly stepped aside, creating a path for him.

Dean watched the whole thing and was clearly upset. He made his way to May, but a hand stopped him.

"Don't," Natasha said. " _I'll_ talk to her."

Dean opened his mouth.

"You're next," Natasha pointed behind her. The same man that called her was standing by the door, calling _him_ this time.

Dean glared at her, then at May, then at her again.

"Fine," he reluctantly said. He gave May one last look before running to the door.

Natasha turned to May, who was sobbing on a bench. She crossed her arms and approached her.

"How does it feel?"

May sniffled and looked up. "W-what?"

"Hurts, doesn't it?" Natasha asked. "Good."

May widened her eyes. "W-why?"

"You don't remember, do you?" Natasha asked. "Last year, Fallarbor contest? It was the last contest before the Grand Festival, and I was one ribbon away from entering. But I didn't win that ribbon, and do you know why, May?"

Natasha leaned forward, looking May in the eye.

"Because _you_ took it," she hissed. " _You_ took that ribbon from me."

"Hold on!" May stood up. "I won that ribbon fair and square!"

"Oh shut up!" Natasha seethed. "You won that ribbon out of _luck_. Luck that made you _cheat_!"

May stared in disbelief as Natasha took a deep breath.

"But don't worry," Natasha sneered. "Not only am I getting that ribbon back, I'm also taking your man."

May gasped. "Wha-"

"After I take him down of course," Natasha added. "Imagine, me defeating two top coordinators in the same contest. You don't have to worry about the festival, because _neither_ of you are going to make it there."

May shook. "That's...That's..."

She growled.

"So rotten!"

"Oh please," Natasha flicked her hair. "If you think I'm rotten now, just wait til I crush you."

May shook as Natasha strutted out the lobby. She was so incensed, she almost missed the stage manager calling her name.

May gripped Glaceon's Pokéball. She didn't know if she was going to win or lose the contest, but she did know something for sure.

Natasha could _not_ win.

* * *

Drew tried not to watch, but cursed himself because once again, May had mesmerized him.

He felt guilty for what he said to May, no matter how mad he was at her. His words tended to be harsh when he was angry, and even more so when caught off-guard. May was such a sensitive person. If what he said hurt her enough to destroy her appeal, he wouldn't forgive himself.

Yet there May was with her Glaceon, wowing the audience with a performance that looked a lot different a few days ago. A smile, to Drew's disbelief, was plastered on her face, as she coated the stage in ice. The judges gladly awarded her a perfect score, and the audience's standing ovation couldn't agree more.

She definitely improved over the years, Drew thought. She was no longer the fumbling rookie he met on Slateport many years ago. She was his equal now. If he didn't keep his head in the game, she would surpass him.

Dean was walking by when he saw Drew staring at screen. He smirked and stood beside him. Both men watched the screen as May bowed to the audience.

"So how long have you been in love with her?" Dean asked.

Drew immediately turned to him. He didn't realize he was there until he spoke. When his question sunk in, he glared at him.

"What are you talking about?"

Dean gave him a knowing look.

"Are you gonna prove me wrong?"

Drew growled. "If you're trying to get into my head, it's not working."

"Please," Dean scoffed. "If anything, I want your head straight. It wouldn't be fair to battle someone that's battling with himself."

Drew snorted. "Please," he said. "Do you think a rookie like _you_ could pass the appeals?"

"Why not?" Dean shrugged. "May did."

He raised an eyebrow when Drew staggered back. Drew's fists shook violently as his eyes became red. He was breathing hard, restraining himself from making another episode.

Dean chuckled. "May drives you crazy, doesn't she?"

"Shut up!" Drew hissed.

But that was when Dean realized how exhausted Drew was. He didn't look like he slept properly the past few days, and from the look in his tired green eyes, some would say he cried.

Dean sighed.

"It was never me, you know."

Drew intensified his glare.

"May would never fall for me," Dean told him. "At least, not while she's in love with you."

Drew froze. His shoulders went rigid, and his breathing stopped at his throat. He wanted to say something, anything, but Marian spoke up through the screen.

"Thank you all for your wonderful performances!" Marian beamed. "It was a hard decision, but the final four have been chosen. And _here_ they are!"

Everyone watched intently as four pictures appeared on the screen. From left to right, it was May, Drew, Natasha, and Dean.

"Wow," Dean smirked. "Looks like May beat us all."

* * *

May stared at another screen with eyes and mouth agape. She couldn't believe it. She was actually first place! Considering the circumstances, she thought she'd be third or fourth, but _first_?

May bested Drew in battles before, but she _never_ out-showed him in appeals. She saw his appeal herself. He looked a bit distracted, but she didn't think it was enough to get him second.

"You don't look happy for someone in first place."

May froze as Natasha stood beside her. Natasha had a smirk on her face, but May knew she was angry.

"But then again, if you're going up against me," Natasha continued, "I'd be scared too."

May frowned. "I'm not afraid of you, Natasha."

"Oh, but you will be," Natasha jerked her head. "We're the first ones up."

May turned to the screen and gasped. She and Natasha were indeed facing off. She thought that was good actually; she wanted them to battle. It was the second battle that made her stomach turn.

* * *

"It looks it's my sister versus May," Dean chuckled. "It's strange. I don't know who to root for."

Drew frowned. He forgot Natasha lied about her relationship with Dean. Unless she really had a romantic relationship with her brother, Natasha had no reason to hurt May.

Or did she?

Anger surged inside him. Even as May and Natasha have begun their battle, he felt himself shake in fury. Natasha deceived him. Not only that, she probably did so to hurt May.

Drew felt his blood boil. How could he be so _stupid_? He was supposed to be _protecting_ May from these fiends! But instead of stopping Natasha, he _helped_ her.

Drew gasped when Natasha's Mawile trapped May's Beautifly in her jaws.

Mawile, Drew snorted. The deceiver Pokémon, how appropriate.

May and Beautifly were in a bind. Mawile snuck behind Beautifly after performing Baby-Doll eyes; and before Beautifly could defend herself, Mawile chomped her down with her teeth. Beautifly looked to be in a lot pain, and May wasn't looking better.

Drew's fists started shaking again. He could only watch as May lost her points little by little. Natasha was looking triumphant on the other side, and Drew wanted nothing more than to crush that smirk of hers. If May ended up losing, Drew vowed, he would avenge her.

But to his surprise, May looked up in resolve.

"Beautifly," May commanded. "Use Psychic!"

Beautifly's eyes flashed blue before she and Mawile started rising from the ground.

"Now use Tackle!"

Like a raging comet, Beautifly and Mawile plummeted into the ground. Natasha lost points as the stage shrouded in dust.

"What a beautiful and risky retaliation from May and her Beautifly!" Marian praised. "But now that the stage is covered in thick dust, what are they planning to do next?"

May smirked. "Morning Sun!"

And like the same blazing sphere shining in the sky, Beautifly made its presence known with a fierce yellow light. Her majestic display of recovery cost Natasha a lot of points.

Natasha scoffed. "Fool! You can't see me, but I can see you! Mawile, use Iron Head!"

A narrow silver glow eminated from the dust and headed straight for the yellow sphere. May looked unfazed, however, as she spoke her next command.

"Silver Wind!"

In a flash of wind and light, dust was blown in all directions. The spectators coughed and recoiled, but remained in awe. The dust eventually disappeared, and the winner was declared.

* * *

"And the winner is..."

Drew looked intently at the screen.

"May, from Petalburg City!"

The audience cheered as the judges made their remarks. Drew exhaled a sigh of relief.

That May, he thought. She never failed to surprise him.

"Well what do you know?" Dean approached his side. "Natasha lost. She's gonna be vicious after this. She never took losses well."

Drew gave him a surprised look, and the metaphorical cogs in his head started to turn. Before he came to a conclusion, however, the second battle was declared.

"Looks like it's you and me now," Dean smirked.

Drew smirked as well. If May can put up a fight after everything that happened, so can he.

"Bring it on."

.

.

.

Ooo, now it's Dean vs. Drew. Who's going to win? Find out in the next chapter!


	3. When Hearts Speak

Hello, everyone! I'm back with another chapter!

First of all, I want to thank the ones that reviewed the story. It made me SUPER happy. So happy, I got straight to work on the next chapter. I already started this one, but never finished it. This is pretty much the last pre-made chapter. Will it be the last one though?

Read on and find out!

.

.

.

"The arena is heating up folks!" Marian raised a fist. "And it's only gonna get hotter!"

The audience screamed in anticipation as Drew and Dean entered the stage. Lights immediately turned to the trainers, intensifying the fire in their eyes.

May bit her lip. Despite everything that happened between her and the two men, she didn't know who to root for. Dean had been nothing but good to her. Not only did he behave like a complete gentleman, he also helped her in more ways than one. He treated her as well as a good friend should, and they just met.

Drew, on the other hand, did nothing but hurt her. He may had become kinder over the years, but not much had changed. He still taunted her, insulted her, and, recently, _humiliated_ her in front of other coordinators. No matter how many times she thought they could get along, he always ended up hurting her. She had more than enough reasons to hate him. Today gave her more.

So why couldn't she hate him? Heck, why couldn't she at least be _mad_?

May shivered in front of the television, excitement and anxiety swirling rapidly in the pit of her stomach. She didn't realize she was spacing out until an explosion boomed through the speakers.

* * *

"Tyranitar!" Dean called out. "Use Dragon Dance one more time!"

Red and black waves of static encircled the green creature, releasing waves of unspeakable power. The menacing display cost Drew points.

"Masquerain!" Drew cried out. "Stop it from powering up and use Bubble!"

A smaller, blue creature flew high into the air. With a thrust of his wings, he blasted a barrage of raging bubbles. It was a beautiful attack, and it cost Dean points.

"Impressive," Dean commented. The bubbles were coming in quickly. Even with two Dragon Dances, Tyranitar wouldn't be fast enough to dodge. He was left with no choice.

"Thunderbolt!"

Tyranitar roared. A blast of electricity shot through his system, destroying the bubbles with ease. It created a trail of sparkling mist (costing Drew points) before hitting Masquerain with a direct hit.

"Masquerain!" Drew cried.

Masquerain screeched and convulsed as he was electrocuted in air. He plopped into the ground, paralyzed and pained.

"Get up, Masquerain!" May pleaded, jumping out of her seat without thinking. "Get up!"

Dean pointed to the bug pokémon.

"Tyranitar!" he called out. "Finish it off wi-"

The buzzer rang. The audience, who was at the edge of their seats, fell back to their chairs. Even Marian, who was standing the whole time, stood unsteadily.

May couldn't breathe. Masquerain didn't look like he could fight any longer, and neither did his trainer. Dean and his Tyranitar, on the other hand, looked triumphant. May didn't know why, but she became angry.

"What an intense battle!" Marian exclaimed. "Both competitors put up a great fight! But only one can be the winner, and that winner is..."

Everyone, including May, held their breath as they turned to the board.

"Drew, from LaRousse City!"

May collapsed on her seat, clutching her chest in relief.

"Good job, Masquerain," Drew said as he returned it to its Poké Ball. "You did great."

"Good work, Tyranitar," Dean returned Tyranitar. "You were fierce."

The crowd clapped and cheered as the competitors shook hands on stage.

"That was an intense battle," Dean said.

Drew nodded. "It was."

* * *

May watched as the two shook hands. She place her hands on her stomach, nauseated. If the timer didn't finish the battle, Dean would've did. Drew only won because he focused on both power and beauty. Dean only focused on power, which was expected since he was a gym-battler. Once he improved his appeals, however, he would be a formidable opponent. May saw the look on Drew's face and knew he thought the same thing.

May frowned. Dean really was good. _Scary_ good. Drew was tough to beat himself, so seeing him so defenseless against him...

"Drew was lucky and you know it."

May gasped and turned around.

"Dean would've creamed him if the timer didn't save him," Natasha continued. She turned to May. "Your boyfriend's lucky."

May frowned and turned to the TV.

"Drew will get stronger," she said. "He always does."

Natasha scoffed, causing May to look back at her.

"As will Dean," she remarked. "Drew can train all he wants, but Dean will always defeat him."

Natasha looked down to see May laughing a half-hearted chuckle.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"I used to think just like that," May told her. "When I started coordinating, Drew would beat me in almost everything we do. Whether it was in appeals or battles, Drew was always one step ahead. My friends and family told me to have faith, but that was easier said than done. It was hard to keep believing in myself when I was always the one losing.

"But I didn't give up," May smiled. "I couldn't, not with Drew around. He may have taunted me sometimes, insulted me too, but I know it was just his cruel way of pushing me to do better. He didn't believe I was his equal, but he did believe I could do better. And over time, I did. Many losses, and many years, later..."

Natasha gave her a weird look. "I don't understand."

"You will, someday," May assured, "when you start making rivals. Enemies bring you down. Rivals, however, are your friends, and we'll help you."

"What are you saying?" Natasha eyed her. "You seriously want to be friends with me?"

"Why not?" May stood up. "The more, the better."

"Really?" Natasha raised an eyebrow. "After everything I've done to you?"

"I've had many rivals that...didn't get along with me at first," May confessed, remembering Harley and other coordinators she met through the years, "but in the end, it was okay. We're all different people, but we have the same goal. If any of us want to accomplish it, we have to work together."

"Even if there can only be one winner?" Natasha remarked.

"Only one person can be called the winner," May told her, "but they're not the only one that wins something."

Natasha frowned, but stayed silent. She eyed the brunette up and down and gave her a contemplative look.

"May!"

The two turned around to see Dean jogging to their direction.

"Hey, girls," Dean greeted. "What did you think of our battle?"

Natasha didn't look like she was going to answer, so Dean turned to May.

"It was great!" May told him. "Your tyranitar is very strong."

"Thanks. Tyranitar and I go way back," Dean beamed. "Drew was good too. I have a _lot_ to learn if I'm going to beat him."

"You'll do it," May nodded. "Where's Drew anyway?"

"Probably preparing for the next battle," Dean guessed. "He's battling _you_ , you know."

May gasped. She completely forgot.

"Hey, you'll do great!" Dean patted her in the back. "You and Drew have been battling for years, and you've beaten him several times. This year won't be different."

May widened her eyes, realizing something.

"No," she said. "It wouldn't..."

Dean noticed her change in demeanor and tilted his head. "May?"

Another man called out to her, but it was the stage manager.

"You're up in five minutes," he called out from the stage door. "Come in and get ready."

May blinked a few times. "O-okay..."

When the manager left, May turned back to the siblings.

"I guess I have to go now," she told them.

"May, what's wrong?" Dean asked.

"N-nothing," May shook her head. She quickly headed for the door. "See ya."

"What's up with her?" Dean watched as May closed the door behind her. Natasha looked at him, but didn't say a word. Dean gave her a weird look.

"What's up with _everybody_?"

* * *

"Hello, everyone, and welcome back to our final round!"

The audience cheered as Marian stood center stage. May approached her platform slowly. She kept her head low, but lifted it to steal glances at Drew. Drew also kept his head down, but had his eyes hidden. May frowned when she guessed he was ignoring her.

"We've watched intense battles," Marian continued, "but this battle will determine the winner of this," she raised a pink ribbon, "beautiful LaRousse ribbon. Contestants! Are you ready?"

May took out her Poké Ball. Drew took out his.

"Beautifly!" May spun around. "Take the stage!"

"Masquerain!" Drew threw the ball. "Let's go!"

Two beams of light emerged on stage. What came out were two flying bug pokémon.

" _And_ ," Marian raised her hand. "Begin!"

"Beautifly, use Tackle!" May commanded.

The butterfly pokémon charged, speeding head-on at the eyeball pokémon.

"Masquerain, fly towards the lights!" Drew ordered.

Masquerain rose to the stage lights, and as expected, Beautifly followed it. But the lights were bright, and Beautifly was quickly blinded.

"Now use Ice Beam!" Drew commanded.

A sphere of ice formed at the tip of Masquerain's head while Beautifly was still recoiling. It then blasted into streaks of ice and hit Beautifly dead-on. Beautifly cried as it descended to the ground.

Drew gasped. "Wait, Masquerain, stop!"

Dean eyed Drew through the television screen. Something wasn't right.

Masquerain immediately stopped his attack. Beautifly took the chance to recover and flew back up.

"Beautifly, use String Shot!" May commanded.

A long string of silk shot from Beautifly's proboscis. It wrapped around Masquerain, tangling itself on his wings. Masquerain flailed left and right, struggling to stay in the air.

"Now use Silver Wind!"

"Masquerain, dodge it!"

Masquerain cried out as the Silver Wind hit it with a direct hit. It crashed into the ground, creating a cloud of dust around him.

Drew grunted as his points dropped. His only relief was that Masquerain was free.

"What's happening here, folks?" Marian asked out loud. Even the audience whispered among themselves, wondering what was going on.

"Beautifly, use string shot again!" May commanded.

Beautifly lifted her head and shot another stream of silk.

"Masquerain, use Silver Wind to send it back!" Drew ordered.

Masquerain obeyed, sending the silk back to the butterfly. Now it was Beautifly struggling with the silk, struggling to stay in the air. She was wide open for an attack, and Masquerain waited for a command. But Drew said nothing. He only focused on Beautifly, and how how she was only seconds away from falling.

It was May's turn to stare at Drew. What was he _doing_? Was this part of his plan or was he _really_ not going to attack her?

Beautifly eventually started falling, heading straight to the ground. Drew almost told Masquerain to catch her, save her, keep her from falling.

But he couldn't, he knew he couldn't. Whatever troubles were haunting him, he couldn't put Masquerain through it too. He failed his pokémon enough that day. He couldn't fail him anymore.

"Ice Beam!"

Masquerain shot another blast of ice towards Beautifly, hitting Beautifly once again. This time, the attack didn't stop until Beautifly hit the ground, where the judges declared her unable to battle.

"And that's that!" Marian declared. "The winner is Drew, from LaRousse City!"

The audience cheered as May and Drew walked to center stage. May didn't look happy, but offered a smile with her extended hand. Drew grimaced when he took her hand, confusing May.

"Congratulations, Drew, on your win!" Marian congratulated. "Here is your LaRousse ribbon."

* * *

"Hey, don't be _too_ sad now," Dean nudged May. "There's always the next contest."

May gave him a small smile, but went back to frowning. An hour had passed since the contest ended. Dean and May were back at the park, sitting on the fountain they met days before.

"Have you talked to Drew yet?" Dean asked.

"No," May shook her head. "I couldn't."

"Couldn't find him?"

"Couldn't _face_ him."

Dean frowned. "I thought you were going to talk to him."

"I was," May sighed. "It's just...you saw the way he battled today, right?"

Dean nodded, knowing what she meant. "Yeah..."

"And it wasn't just that," May sighed. "This whole contest had been a mess. For me _and_ for him. I want to be mad at him, and I have every right to, but I just feel sorry for him."

May groaned, burying her face between her hands. "I'm such an idiot."

"C'mon, no you're not," Dean gently removed her hands. "You just care about him. You can't stay mad at the guy if you already forgave him."

"And that's the other thing," May shook her head. "I don't blame him at all. I feel like it's all my fault."

Dean grunted. "Why would you say that?"

"This all started when I went out with you," May told him. "I don't know if Drew was really jealous of us, but I know it affected him a lot. It almost cost him the contest!"

"But you can't blame yourself for that," Dean told her. "He became bitter and hurt you. _You_ ended up okay. It's not your fault you handle your feelings better than he does."

May looked at him. "You're right," she said. "I do. I do handle them better than he does. But that's because I have friends, someone to talk to. Drew..." May widened her eyes. "Drew doesn't have anyone. He's suffering right now, all by himself, and it's all my fault!"

May gasped, tears welling up in her eyes. Dean immediately put an arm around her, trying convince her otherwise.

* * *

"Congratulations on the win."

Drew immediately stood. Natasha guessed right; he _would_ be on the bench she found him on the park.

"You!" Drew hissed. "You lied to me!"

"I know," Natasha frowned, "and I'm sorry."

"Why should I trust you?" Drew stomped to her. "So you could lie to me again? How much more damage could you possibly do?"

Natasha bit her lip as Drew stopped directly in front of her. He glared at her with red, puffy eyes. Regret immediately washed over her, and she drowned in it.

"I did it to hurt May," Natasha confessed, eliciting an enraged reaction from Drew. "She beat me in a contest last year that cost me the Grand Festival. Being my petty, jealous self, I got even."

"And do you think that justifies what you've done?" Drew demanded.

"No," Natasha shook her head. "I used to, but..."

"But what?"

"And then she told me about you," Natasha finished.

Drew froze, staring at her with wide eyes. But then he narrowed them and snarled.

"Shut up!" he said. "I don't want to hear any more of your lies!"

"She-"

"Shut up!"

"Shetoldmeshegotthisfarbecauseofyou!"

Drew inched back, mouth agape.

"She believed she and I could be friends, despite everything I've done, because you and her managed to be," Natasha continued. "Yeah, you were an asshole sometimes, and I believe her, you are."

Drew shot her a glare.

"But you also pushed her to do better," Natasha told him. "And you pushed her because you _believed_ in her. You may have been the one that brings her down sometimes, but you were also the one that brings her up. You were her rival, her _friend_."

Drew shook.

"And then I thought," Natasha added, "maybe I could have that too. Maybe I didn't have to make enemies of the people who were better than me. Maybe I should make them my rival instead, and learn from them."

Drew stepped back.

"I have to go," he said, running off. Natasha watched him disappear, a smile forming on her face.

* * *

"Where are you headed to next?" Dean asked. He and May were leaving the park, heading close to the exit.

"I think I'm going home for a while," May answered. "I need time to think."

"Will you be okay?" Dean asked.

"I don't know," May shrugged.

"Okay then..."

May turned to Dean to see him digging through his pocket. When he took something out, it was his phone.

"Call me when you need someone to talk to," Dean handed her his phone. "Number please."

May smiled. "Thanks," she said, inputting her number in his phone. Dean called May's number and hung up after two rings.

"There," he put his phone back in his pocket. "Now we have each other's number."

"Thank you, Dean," May told him. "For everything."

"Hey, don't worry about it," Dean softly pinched her chin. "Just call me when you need anything."

May continued to smile at him, but then realized something.

"Dean."

"Yeah?"

"You're a really nice guy," May told him, "but I...I just don't know how I feel right now."

Dean's smile faltered a bit.

"I know," he said. "Because you're still in love with Drew."

May gasped.

"I know, I know, you _don't_ ," Dean rolled his eyes. "But-"

"I don't know."

Dean looked at her.

"Am I really?" May looked at him. "Am I really in love with him?"

Dean frowned, rubbing her shoulder affectionately.

"I think you do," he said, "but unless you do too, it doesn't make a difference, does it?"

May looked down, eyes wide and glossy.

"Well look who it is."

May looked back up and followed Dean's vision. To her surprise, Drew was standing on the pathway, looking right at them. He didn't look upset, but he didn't look happy either.

"I'll leave you two alone," Dean turned away. "Take care."

May watched Dean leave before turning back to Drew. Drew stayed in place, unsure whether to move for not. May sighed and made her way to him.

"Hey," she greeted, giving him a small smile.

"Hey," Drew greeted, looking down.

The two of them stood silently for a moment. May felt the urge to leave, but knew Drew needed to say something. She wasn't going to coax him, she decided. He had to tell her in his own volition.

To her surprise, and relief, he did.

"I'm sorry," Drew said. His body was facing her, but his eyes were shut.

"For what?" May asked.

"For being an asshole," Drew told her. "For calling you a 'whore', embarrassing you in front of everyo-"

"I forgive you."

Drew opened his eyes and looked at her.

"I forgive you, Drew," May repeated, adding a smile. Drew widened his eyes.

"Wh-why?"

May stepped in place, scratching the back of her head.

"I think it's only fair," she said. "After all, I almost cost you the contest."

Drew gaped. "Wha-"

"You almost lost because of me," May told him. "I'm still not sure if it's because I went out with Dean, but I know it has something to do with me. The only thing I'm trying to figure out is...why?"

Drew stiffened.

"Why does it have something to do with me?" She asked. "Why, Drew? Why could I do this to you?"

Drew couldn't believe his ears. There he thought May was still oblivious and naive. But look at her now, seeing through him enough to know she affected him, but not enough to know why. May really had changed over the years. She was kinder, more perceptive, and mature. What did that make him?

Drew leaned back and reached behind his back. When he took out what he was hiding, May gasped.

"What do you think these," Drew twirled a rose in his hand, "mean?"

May gaped, not knowing what to say.

"Roses have different meanings, May," Drew told her, "what do you think one red rose means?"

May slowly cupped her mouth. Of course she knew the answer, she was the "love expert" in her circle of friends. She knew, she _always_ knew. She just...didn't believe...

"D-Drew," May stuttered. "I-"

"I love you, May," Drew confessed. "I love you so much."

May stopped breathing.

"I was so angry at you for going out with Dean," Drew told her, "but I was angrier at myself for not doing what he did sooner. At first I thought it was because I wanted to focus on contests. But no, it wasn't. It was because I was stupid, stupid enough to think you'd wait for me."

Drew sighed. "But you didn't," he shook his head. "Why would you? I'm a dumb, green-headed jerk who took you for granted."

May laughed out, but tears were streaming down her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, May," Drew told her. "I'm sorry for making you wait."

May sniffled and wiped her eyes. She took the rose with one hand and his hand with another. She shortened the distance between them, gazing into his emerald eyes.

"I'm still waiting," she whispered.

Drew immediately closed the distance and pulled her into a kiss. May encircled her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. The kiss was rough and a bit stiff, but neither of them cared. It was perfect, and it wouldn't be their last one.

.

.

.

Aww, wasn't that sweet? But alas! It wasn't the end. What happens next?

Stay tuned and find out!


	4. Because We're Rivals

Hello, everyone! First I want to thank those who favorited, followed, and reviewed the story. Your support means a lot to me, and inspires me to write more and better.

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

.

.

.

May gave Drew another glance before looking away to blush. Drew saw this and gave her a playful nudge, which she then retaliated with a shove.

"H-hey!" Drew protested. May only stuck out her tongue and moved back close to him. Drew grinned and gave their entwined fingers a squeeze.

After their dramatic confessions at the park, Drew and May went out on their first date. Drew took May to another restaurant (which he insisted was better than the Midnight Rose) before giving her a tour around the city (which he insisted was better than Dean's would've been). May only rolled her eyes at his immature comments and reminded herself what was happening over and over again.

I can't believe it, May inwardly squealed. I'm really going out with _Drew_!

Drew wasn't any less jubilated. He had always wanted to go out with May, but never went around to ask her. He still remembered the day he met her on that Slateport beach. How silly she looked performing that Frisbee act. It practically screamed "amateur", but he didn't think it was THAT bad.

So why did he mock her and her pokémon like a condescending bully? Because he was a pre-pubescent boy that didn't know how to express his feelings. That, and it was fun to make May mad. He always got a kick from her angry, but adorable reactions, the way her nose crinkled and her cheeks puffed when she pouted. It was his own personal thrill, and his favorite part of their relationship.

But now that he had her by his side, stealing kisses as they explored the city, he wondered if things could get even better.

May looked to their left and saw LaRousse's grand lake. She quickly pulled Drew to its direction, and he was more than happy to comply. The sky was dark navy blue, and the lake reflected stars like a giant mirror. A soft breeze blew by as May squealed in delight. Drew, who was still holding her hand, gave her another squeeze.

"Oh, Drew, it's so beautiful!" May cried, watching every star on the water twinkle. "I never knew the lake could be so beautiful!"

"Well it's a good thing you're with me then," Drew remarked. "Everything I show is beautiful. Why do you think I win all the contests?"

May rolled her eyes and hit him on the arm. The light posts surrounding the lake lit up, giving the setting a more surreal appearance.

"Speaking of contests," May pursed her lips, "why don't we travel together?"

Drew gasped, taking back his hand.

"Travel together?" he asked. "Why would we do that?"

May blinked. "Because we're together." When Drew's bewildered look didn't change, she frowned.

"We... _are_ together, right?"

Drew didn't respond at first, giving her a quick heart attack. When he did respond, he sighed and stepped back. It didn't make her feel better at all, and neither did the look on his face.

"But we're _rivals_ ," Drew told her. "Won't traveling together make things complicated?"

"It doesn't have to be complicated," May frowned. "What happens in contests can stay in contests."

"But what about training?" Drew added. "How are we supposed to defeat each other if we see each other's strategies?"

"We'll train separately," May replied.

"It's not that simple, May!" Drew insisted, surprising her. "We've been coordinating for almost a decade, and you're going to throw away everything we worked for just to be together?"

Drew gasped, realizing what he just said. May's eyes and mouth were wide, but Drew didn't look like he was regretting his words.

"M-Ma-"

"Are you saying," May shook, "contests are more important than our relationship?"

Drew grunted. "Ma-"

"Answer me!" May demanded. "Are winning contests more important to you than being with me?"

Drew was at lost for words, and only gave her a helpless look. May gasped, tears streaming down her face.

May stepped back.

"Fine then," she said, walking backwards. "I guess we won't be together."

Drew reached out to her, but she quickly ran away. He wanted to chase her, tell her to come back, but he didn't. Because the more he thought about it, the more he realized he really didn't know what he wanted.

* * *

May unlocked her room in the Pokémon Center and slammed the door shut. She leaned against the door, sliding down until she was sitting on the ground. She cupped her mouth to muffle her sobs as tears streamed down her face.

May wailed as her forehead touched her knees. Her tears trickled down her legs as some spattered on her dress. She clutched her chest and coughed. The pain was unbearable. How could such an amazing day be ruined in short a short time? That night was the best she and Drew ever spent together. Was that why the pain was also the worst?

Rivals. That was what Drew called them. They spent the whole day kissing and holding hands, and he called them _rivals_.

May shook her head. She should've expected that. Nothing between them was going to change. Heck, even Dean knew nothing was happening, and they just met!

 _"This year won't be different."_

Dean may had been talking about battling, but contest battles weren't the only battles May have fought with Drew. It seemed like her relationship with him was nothing but that, a battle. Sometimes she would win, sometimes he would win, but they would never win together. Rivals don't win together; and since they were rivals, someone always had to lose.

May clutched her rose, the rose Drew gave her at the park. She held on to it throughout their date; she couldn't let it go. It was the first rose Drew gave her as a couple. At least, that was what she thought it was.

If she and Drew really were just rivals, May shook, how many more times could she lose?

* * *

Drew raked his scalp. The night was a disaster. Out of all the outcomes he imagined, he never imagined the night would end like _that_.

Drew sat at the foot of his bed, staring at his maroon carpet. He took out his phone and selected May's number. His thumb hovered above the call button, but refused to go down. Would May even want to talk to him? Would she even answer the phone?

He felt like an idiot. He knew he didn't say the right things, but...were they really wrong things? As far as he was concerned, he was telling the truth. Traveling with May would make their rivalry harder than it already was. She was so close to beating him. Sometimes, she'd actually succeed. How could he come up with a retaliating strategy if she could see it before he used it?

Then again, he could always see _her_ strategies. Would that even the differences? Would that solve the problem?

Now that Drew thought about it, what _was_ the problem? It seemed like every problem he came up with had a solution, so why did the idea of traveling with May still repulse him? If two guys and her brother could do it, why not him? It would be a big step in their relationship.

Then again, were he and May even in _that_ kind of relationship? Sure they confessed their love to each other, kissed, and spent the day holding hands, but did that make them a couple? Was that how relationships were established? He thought they were supposed to talk about it first. But if they were to talk about it, how would it go? What would he say? Would May know what to do? What if she didn't?

Drew groaned. Why were things so complicated? Why couldn't things be as simple as they were back when they were 10 or 11 years old? Was it because he confessed? Was confessing to May a mistake? Would things ended up better if he never told her how he felt?

Drew groaned again, standing up only to sit at the side of the bed. Something glinted at the corner of his eyes. When Drew looked at the source, he smirked.

Five rows of ribbons covered a third of his wall. The first four had ten ribbons, and the fifth one had five. Next to the ribbons was a shelf presenting two ribbon cups. Drew could still remember the days he wished for at least one ribbon; now he had 45. He used to yearn for a ribbon cup; now he had two. He definitely came a long way from being the ten-year old that cried in his first contest. Now he was a two-time coordinator aspiring for a third. Maybe a fourth. Or fifth!

His decision was made. May would have to wait. He came a long way, but still had a long way to go. But that was okay, right? She was his rival, after all. Drew knew the quirky brunette for years.

She would want the same thing.

* * *

May opened her eyes. She skipped rubbing them before checking her smartphone. She fell asleep checking it every five seconds; it was only natural to check again.

But to her dismay, there were no missed calls. A text message popped up, but it was her mom asking if she was okay. No, May wanted to tell her. No, she was _not_ okay. She was swept away and threw aside by the man she was in love with; she was anything but _okay_.

May felt tears filling her eyes, but because she just woke, they stung a little bit. The pain in her chest was back, and she gripped the shirt she still wore from yesterday.

It _couldn't_ be over with them, could it? It _couldn't_ be their last chapter? But they've gone so far! There was no way they could end things _now_!

And they won't, May realized. The circumstances may have been different, but she had been through this situation before. She and Drew would have a moment, or a day, and even if she doesn't seem so, she would wonder in the back of her mind if that was it, the moment or day they finally became together. But it wasn't, it never was. Things would always go back to "normal", like their moments never happened, and she would cry herself to sleep, wondering if she was hoping for something that would never happen. She may have been battling with Drew, but there was another person she was struggling to defeat.

Herself.

A big part of her told her it would never happen with Drew. Drew would always see her as a rival; nothing more, nothing less. Even if he did develop feelings for her, so what? He knew coordinating longer than he knew her. He _cared_ about coordinating more than he cared about her. It was a hard fact to swallow, but the evidence was there. If past events didn't confirm it, last night definitely did. So why did another part of her still hope something would change?

Because she didn't want to give up.

Yes, it hurt when reality crushed her hopes, but hope was better than defeat. Defeat made you feel pathetic and worthless, but hope made you feel empowered and brave. May always got her heart broken, but at least she was brave enough to try again.

 _"This year won't be different."_

No, May declared. It _will_ be different. She and Drew had been hiding their feelings in the previous years, but that year, their feelings were out. There was no way things could be the same after that. They had no reason to pretend anymore; they had no reason to hold back.

May stood up and searched her room. When she found what she was looking for, she picked it up and inhaled its scent.

This rose, she told herself, will be the first of many. Drew _will_ come around, and they _will_ be together. It was a definite fact, and May knew so.

She just had to wait until Drew knew it too.

* * *

She didn't see him until the Grand Festival.

When she did see him, she expected more than their short exchange.

"Hey, May."

"Hey, Drew."

"It's been a while."

"...It has."

"Well, good luck. As usual, I'm not going easy on you."

And he left, just like that. She didn't see him since their fight at the lake, and that was all he had to say?

May bit back tears. She was sitting on a bench in the coordinators' looby. Glaceon sat beside her, staring at her worriedly. May petted her and gave her a small smile.

"I'm sorry, Glaceon," she apologized, feeling the pokémon's fur between her fingers. "We made it to the festival. I shouldn't be upset."

Her pain was forgotten after that. Or, at least, suppressed. Drew may had disappointed her, but she couldn't disappoint her pokémon. They trained hard to get her where they were. The last thing May wanted to do was let them down.

She just didn't think it was enough to beat Drew, but it was.

Drew, as it turned out, was her opponent in the final round. It was one of the most grueling battles they ever had, but she emerged victorious. Drew didn't look happy to lose, but gave her a congratulatory smile. It was the least he could do, sportsmanship and all. May, on the other hand, felt a myriad of emotions. First and foremost, she was glad to beat Drew and earn her second ribbon cup. If there was any denial that the two were equals, there wasn't any now.

She also felt a bit amused. Drew was the one who was more uptight in winning than she was. So uptight, he chose it over her. But in the end, he was the one that lost. May wasn't sure if he avoided her until that point to win the festival, but if that was the case, it didn't work.

May almost rubbed it in his face. Almost. She had every right to! Drew put her through so much pain, pushing her and their relationship away; and for what? So he would lose to her in the end? Instead of shaking his hand at the end of their battle, May should've called him out in front of the cameras so everyone would see what a jerk he was. A big, stupid, green-haired jerk!

But she didn't. She really wouldn't have though, it was just fun to imagine. But the more she fantasized his humiliation, the worse she felt, leading to the next feeling in her whirlpool of emotions:

Sadness.

As glad as she was to beat his selfish butt, she felt bad his efforts were in vain. What if he didn't really want to part with her, but had to for the sake of achieving his dream? Their separation might've been a sacrifice to him, a way to not let himself and his pokémon down. If she was in his shoes, would she have done the same thing?

But the more May thought about his motives, the sadder she became. She was justifying his actions again. She wanted to understand his point of view, but it wasn't possible if he kept shutting her out. She did try to talk to him once, a moment before he performed his appeal in the festival, but he brushed her aside, telling her they needed to focus. As much as she hated to admit it, he was right. Wasn't that why she beat him? Because she focused?

But even after the festival, he was nowhere to be found. She was looking for him at the after party, hoping he would be there. She knew he didn't like crowds, but it couldn't hurt to hope.

It did. A lot. She didn't know he left until someone gave her a rose. May didn't need to listen to know it was from Drew. She thanked the giver and took the rose from her, then ran outside to find a certain someone.

* * *

"Hello, Drew."

Drew turned from the sea to see May approaching him. She was smiling at him, but her smile didn't have the same vigor it usually did. Now that he thought about it, it had been a while since he saw May truly smile. He almost told her that; the way she was smiling that moment made him nervous. What kind of smile was that?

"Hi, May."

He wouldn't be surprised if the smile was faked. Their last encounter at the lake wasn't a pleasant one, and they never formally made up for it. He didn't see her again until the festival, and he himself wasn't sure if he avoided her on purpose. Yes, he wanted to focus on contests, but he also wanted to see her again.

"What are you doing out here?" May asked, staring into the ocean. The dark skies of the night may made it hard to see the water, but the scenery was still breath-taking. It was also...

"Remember this place?" Drew looked at her nervously. May looked back at him and smiled.

"Yes," she said, looking at the railed-path on their upper right. "This is where we first met."

Drew sighed. May's smiles may not have been as lively as they used to be, but he felt a surge of hope build inside him. She wasn't mad at him. Beating him in the festival might have something to do with it, but he didn't care. He may have lost the festival, but he still had his rival.

Then he looked at her. May's strange smile was gone, and she looked at the ocean with a blank expression. She was fidgeting with her bag and wouldn't look at him. Drew frowned.

"Drew," May said, still avoiding eye contact. She didn't say anything, but her fingers stayed on the bag's zipper. Drew was curious about what she had in her bag, but May's hesitance made him change his mind.

But May eventually opened her bag, and what she took out surprised him.

"I," May sighed, "had this for the longest time."

She gave Drew another smile-the same smile as before, but worse. Just worse.

"And now," May took a deep breath, extending the object to him, "I want you to have it."

Drew blinked. In front of him was a small leather book. He could imagine it fitting in her old fanny packs. Was it her diary?

The idea got him curious, and he immediately took the book from her. He opened the book and expected paragraphs of scribbles. What he saw instead made him freeze.

"It's...it's..."

"Yeah," May nodded. "I kept them all."

Drew couldn't believe it. Not only did the book have every rose he gave her, it also had the times, places, and May's personal commentary. When he jumped to the end of the book, he saw the rose he gave her that night.

"I don't believe it," Drew exhaled. "You really kept them all.

"But," he looked at May, "why are you giving it to me?"

Her facade finally broke. When Drew saw what was truly behind her mask, he wanted to run. Run and never look back. But he stood there, frozen, because fear wasn't the only thing he felt that moment.

"Because," May looked at him, and he couldn't tear his eyes away, "I'm letting you go."

Time stopped. At least, for Drew it did. He suddenly remembered every moment he teased her, mocked her, yelled at her, left her-and prayed to whoever could do it to wipe them out so it would be like they never happened. He tried to figure out which one of those moments led to their current one. He then asked May himself, but she only shook her head.

"I imagined a million moments that could happen between us," May told him, tears at the rim of her eyes, "I never imagined this would be one of them."

"Then let's pretend it never happened," Drew said, shoving back the book. "Take your book back and let's do what we always do: talk about where we're going for the next contest season, say goodbye, and see each other in whatever region we end up in."

"But that's the thing, Drew," May said, stepping back so the book didn't touch her, "there is no contest season; there is no other region. The only thing that's happening now is goodbye."

Drew froze. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm done with contests, Drew," May told him. "I'm going home to family first and decide what to do next, but it isn't going to be contests."

"But why?" Drew asked. "Is it because of me? It doesn't make sense, you beat m-"

"It isn't about the contests, Drew," May told him. "The only reason I was in contests this long was because of you. But if I can't be with you even then, then what's the point of staying?"

Drew gaped. "Are you saying you've only been in contests because of me?"

"I'm saying I've only been in contests because I love you," May corrected, freezing Drew at his spot. "But now I'm letting you go because...because..."

May looked at him again, and Drew finally realized what kind of smile her sick, twisted smile was.

"I don't want to love you anymore."

She walked away, and he didn't stop her.

.

.

.

Thanks for reading! The last chapter is coming up soon. Stay tuned!


	5. Because I Love You

Hello, everyone! I'm back with the final chapter. I was planning on publishing it yesterday, but life got in the way. Please forgive me. I did work hard on it, so I hope you like it enough to pardon me.

Thank you for being with me till the end. Let's finish this together.

.

.

.

It's been two months since May said goodbye to him, but Drew can still remember it vividly like the events of a wicked dream.

Drew certainly hopes everything _is_ a dream. A dream's events aren't real, therefore have no effect on his every day life. Drew will wake up, start the next contest season like he always does, and May will be wherever he goes, waiting for him.

But everything is _not_ a dream. Drew is wide awake, and the events that befell him were true as can be. He can always deny it, of course, if he pretends hard enough; but there's one piece of evidence from his living nightmare that reminds him the reality of his discontent.

The book.

The book of roses; his roses to her. May kept every single one he gave her, and now, they're his again. Drew can't help but be amazed by how preserved they are. Even the first rose, which is almost nine years old, is sealed in a thin plastic taped to the first page. Drew reads May's commentary.

 _"What a beautiful rose! Too bad it's for Beautifly."_

Drew chuckles and shakes his head. He doesn't blame her for thinking that, for he did tell her that himself; but he hoped she got it after the second, maybe tenth rose. He never intended to be subtle; it just eventually _seemed_ that way. But May couldn't have been _that_ dense..was she?

If she was, Drew frowns, then she isn't anymore. May really has changed over the years. Not only physically and contest-relatedly, but mentally as well. It almost scares him to think that May isn't the same girl he fell in love with. Maybe that's why she left. Who she is now can't possibly love him like the person she used to be.

Drew clutches the book. If that theory is true, then that means the only proof the old May even existed is the book. He wasn't ready to let go of the old May two months ago; there's no way he's ready now. Old May was the one he fell in love with. Old May was the one that would've stayed with him.

Old May...was his rival.

Drew stands up. Maybe fresh air will makes things better.

* * *

It doesn't.

Drew sighs. He is back at the park he met May, Natasha, and Dean. That first week of the contest season was difficult, but for some reason, Drew can't remember most of it. He can only remember meeting May after he won the contest. He was conflicted to see her with Dean, but relieved when the two separated so May could talk to him. It was the first time she confronted him about their general situation, and the first time he verbally answered it. He had only been hinting his answer through roses, but it wasn't enough anymore. May wants _real_ explanations now.

Drew looks down at his lap. The book of roses is sitting there, looking back at him with its blank leather cover. He wanted to leave the book at his apartment, but couldn't bring himself to do so. The book appeals to him, like it has the answers and he just can't see it.

Drew opens the book for the umpteenth time. He notices for the first time, however, how the roses, pen-ink, and handwriting-style change as he turns each page. When he skips from the first page to the last, the changes seem great. When the pages are turned one by one, however, the changes aren't as noticeable, but still there.

Drew closes the book.

He knows what to do now.

* * *

"May, package for you!"

May was sitting on the living room couch when her mother calls out to her. She looks at Caroline with wide incredulous eyes; but Caroline waves the package in her vision, telling her it is no jest.

"But," May approaches her, "but I'm not expecting anything."

"Must be a gift," Caroline hands her the object. "It's wrapped up in a red ribbon too."

May's eyes widen even more. The package is wrapped in a red ribbon indeed. No tag is attached, but something else is. Something May immediately recognizes.

"And what a beautiful rose!" Caroline compliments. "I wonder who it could be from..."

She nudges May and winks. She is about to taunt her with her guess, but May is already out the door. Caroline smiles before closing the door. She has a good guess May won't be home for a while.

* * *

May runs out to the sidewalk, looking left and right.

"Drew?" she calls out. "Drew!"

"Hello, May."

May turns around to see the green-haired man approach her. He isn't smirking like he used to, but he's smiling.

"What is this?" May holds up the package. "Did you give this to me?"

"Yes," Drew answers. "Why don't you open it?"

May gives him a look before tearing the wrapping paper. She makes sure to tuck the rose in her pocket before uncovering the gift.

She almost drops the gift.

"It's...it's…"

"Your book of roses," Drew confirms, smiling at the leather book. "I thought you might like it back."

"But why?" May gapes. "I _gave it_ to you."

"Well I made a few changes you might like to see," Drew nods to the book. "Read the first page."

May opens the book. The first page looks the same, but there is something at the bottom of her commentary. Something written in blue ink.

" _I don't know how to say I like you, so I decided to show you instead. It isn't REALLY for Beautifly, but I'm expecting you to know that."_

"What," May blinks, "what is this?"

"You told me what you thought of each rose," Drew shrugs, "I thought I should too."

May turns more pages and sees that each page indeed has Drew's commentaries. She can't help but laugh at some. Reading his comments is like talking to his past selves.

Drew is pleased to see May's mood lifting. Her eyes twinkle from time to time, and her cheeks flush red. But then she closes the book.

"No," May hands the book to him. "I want you to read them to me."

"Read them to you?" Drew accepts it. "The whole book? It's going to take a while."

"Do you have to be somewhere?" May asks.

"No," Drew shakes his head. He smiles and turns around. "Let's go somewhere more private."

May gives him a skeptical look, but eventually gathers the wrappers and follows him.

* * *

"I'm really happy to see you again," Drew turns the page. "Congratulations on winning the contest. I'm glad you're safe."

May smiles and leans on his shoulder. They were reading Drew's comments since noon, and the sun is setting now. She and Drew decided to read the book by a tree near a lake. They get up from time to time to buy refreshments and use the bathroom, but for the most part, they stay by the tree.

They aren't completely alone. A few families have children across the lake. The children eye them sometimes and snicker. Drew makes an effort to ignore them, but May sometimes forget they're there. She can only focus on Drew's words, and the fact that Drew is there at all.

If anybody asks May if she missed her green-eyed rival, she would lie and say no. Drew is supposed to be a part of the past, someone she left many months ago. She didn't want to let him go, but she had to. They wanted very different things and were headed to very different paths. It was why they couldn't be together. Their differences made them too far apart, no matter how close they were.

But with Drew here, leaning back on her as he reads his comments, May wonders if the same Drew she left is the same Drew sitting with her now. She looks up at Drew from time to time, momentarily wondering if he's an imposter. He doesn't look different from when they parted at the beach, but he still looks different _somehow_. May can't put a finger on it.

Drew notices her glancing at him and kisses the top of her head. May smiles and kisses his cheek. The two continue to trade small kisses until stars appear on the lake. When they pull away, they gaze at the stars' reflection.

"It's so beautiful," May gapes.

Drew frowns. The last time they looked at a starry lake, everything was destroyed before their eyes. Drew squeezes May's hand, prompting her to look at him.

"Let's finish the book," he says. "We're almost at the end."

May blinks in confusion, but nods and sits with him again. She snuggles back on his shoulder, and Drew pulls her closer as he finishes the last pages.

"I'm angry at you for going out with Dean, but more angry at myself for not doing what he did sooner."

May gasps. She knows this day.

"I'm sad I lost, but happy you won," Drew continues. He turns to May and points to the book with his eyes. When May sees the rose he's referring to, she gasps again.

"That's the rose you gave me when I won the festival," she realizes. "The last rose you ever gave me."

"Well," Drew reaches for something behind him, "not the _last_ one."

He pulls out a rose, but May recognizes this one. It's the rose attached to the package he gave her today.

"This rose means, I'm sorry," Drew tells her. He twirls the rose with his thumb as May listens intently. "I really did want to be with you, just like I really wanted to be the best coordinator. But when time passed and everything started changing, things became...more complicated."

Drew looks her in the eye.

"I knew I always liked you, May," he continues, "but when I fell in love with you, I was caught off-guard. I thought getting away from you would make things better, but it didn't. Not only did I want you more than I already did, I started missing you too."

May bites her lip. Tears well up in her eyes as she squeezes his hand. "So why didn't I see you this whole year?" she asks. "And why didn't you talk to me again when we saw each other again?"

Drew frowns. He had been asking himself that question for months. He has an essay-long answer now, but says only one sentence.

"Because I took you for granted."

May coughs, stifling her cries with her hand. Drew immediately moves to wipe her tears away.

"I'm sorry, May," he whispers. "I'm sorry I made you wait."

May pulls away, surprising him. She takes the hand wiping away her tears and squeezes it.

"I'm...I'm..."

She smiles.

"I'm still waiting."

Drew trembles. May opens her mouth, but Drew captures her lips. May shivers and pulls him closer. The two hadn't fully kissed since the beginning of the year. What they are leaning on now are autumn leaves.

The couple pauses time to time to breathe, but immediately continue afterwards. Drew pulls May in by the waist as May grabs his hair. They can feel each other's breath on their skin, making their kiss more feverish and fervent.

When the passion finally tames, May and Drew pull away. Drew's lips trace faint kisses on May's cheek, sending goosebumps through her arms.

"Travel with me."

May gasps. "What did you say?"

Drew holds himself up so he is looking down at her. "Travel with me," he repeated.

"B-But," May stammers, "what about the contests?"

"Forget the contests," Drew snorts, "it's not like any of them will be fun without you."

"But," May traces his cheek with her thumb, "I thought...I thought we were rivals..."

Drew takes her hand and kisses it. He almost chuckles at the look May is giving him. The roles were reversed many months ago.

"Not rivals," Drew corrects, " _partners_."

May widens her eyes.

"I know we were rivals before," Drew continues, "but that's not enough anymore. Things have changed between you and I, and things are going to keep changing. It's only gonna get harder from here, but it's also going to get better."

"D-Drew," May breathes out, "I...I don't know what to say..."

"Say, yes," Drew tells her. "It's what you wanted before. Now..."

He gives her a long, chaste kiss.

"It's what I want too."

Drew leans down and kisses her again. May gasps and kisses him back. The kiss is perfect in every way.

And it won't be the last.

.

.

.

The end! Thank you _so_ much for reading! I appreciate your support!


End file.
